Slaver's Guild
The Slaver's Guild is the primary slaving organization operating in New California, with a stronghold in the Den and smaller outposts in other towns throughout the region, even a holding center in the NCR Bazaar. The guild has been eradicated by 2281, as the expansion of the NCR northwards and annexation of territories that were once its biggest clients destroyed it and its influence. Organization Slavery in New California is centralized in the guild, with the bulk of slaves being traded by guild-affiliated traders. Their captures are traded all over New California, sold to farmers, merchants, even Vault City to provide inexpensive manual labor.The Chosen One: "{250}{}{What kind of shipments do you receive here?}" Wallace: "{259}{}{Depends on where the caravan is from. We get shipments from many places... Servants from the Den, uranium from Broken Hills, and metal ore from Redding.}" (Vcwalace.msg) Slaves are typically acquired from remote tribes and nomads in the wasteland or bought from independent traders.The Chosen One: "{286}{}{Where do you get the slaves?}" Metzger: "{300}{}{Oh, here and there. We mainly collect primitives and nomads when we run across them.}" (DcMetzge.msg) They do not breed slaves, relying on tribes migrating into the area.The Chosen One: "{261}{}{I'd like to go on a slave run.}" Metzger: "{321}{}{Damn, we're all farmed out. Have to wait for some primitives to move back into the area. Maybe we should start breeding them.}" (DcMetzge.msg) Each member of the guild is identifiable by the tattoo they bear on their forehead, which is mandatory for everyone.The Chosen One: "{259}{}{Can I join the guild?}" Metzger: "{270}{}{You think you can cut it? I don't take in just anyone... What the hell. If you fuck up, I'll sell you off. You'll have to get a tattoo on your forehead identifying you as a slaver to everyone. It's permanent, so no second thoughts.}" The Chosen One: "{273}{}{Let's do it.}" Metzger: "{310}{}{What do you know, you didn't even cry. I'm so proud of you... actually, that tat looks pretty good on you. Just give a holler when you're ready for your first slave run.}" (DcMetzge.msg) Although formally the guild is headed by a single guildmaster (Metzger in 2241), their operations are usually decentralized and local guild heads have the final word in all affairs.Metzger: "{100}{}{You see a mean looking man.}" Metzger: "{101}{}{You see Metzger, the slaver master.}" Metzger: "{150}{}{Metzger's the head of the Slaver's Guild.}" (DcMetzge.msg) A typical slave run will usually be performed by three slavers: Two capture the slaves, while the third one is responsible for security: Eliminating anyone who opposes the operation. The "muscle" is typically just an enforcer, while the slavers responsible for subduing prospective slaves are specially trained. Losing them is a problem for the guild and the guildmaster is rightfully pissed off when that happens, docking the pay of the enforcer severely.The Chosen One: "{312}{}{I'm ready right now.}" Metzger: "{320}{}{Two of my men will get you fairly close to your targets. Your pay will be based on the number of the slaves you return, but watch each other's backs. If anyone gets killed, your pay will be severely cut.}" The Chosen One: "{327}{}{Okay.}" Metzger: "{340}{}{Just kill all the hostile ones. If they attack you, kill them. I don't want to deal with them anymore, too big of a fucking hassle. Once you're done, the other slavers will round up and tag the rest.}" The Chosen One: "{341}{}{Okay.}" Metzger: "{350}{}{Once they start tagging the slaves, you can head back if you like. It takes special training, so don't try to subdue the others yourself. You can do whatever you want just as long as you don't damage the goods.}" The Chosen One: "{351}{}{All right.}" Metzger: "{324}{}{Good, you can leave now.}" (DcMetzge.msg) Technology Slavers typically use inexpensive, reliable armor and weapons: Conventional firearms using commonly available ammunition, like the 10mm pistol and 10mm ammo are frequently encountered alongside leather armor, leather jackets and even metal armor.Slaver appearances and inventories. Holding pens tend to be chainlink fences with barbed wire, though some slave guild outposts, like Vortis' holding center on the outskirts of Shady Sands, utilize electronic locking mechanisms.Appearance of Slaver's Guild facilities at |Slaver's Guild building and Vortis' holding center. Relations with the outside Although their trade is almost universally disliked, the guild has few overt enemies. Smaller towns in northern New California are usually too weak to deter visiting slavers, while the larger ones greatly benefit from the guild's business: Vault City frequently purchases slaves from guild traders from the Den,The Chosen One: "{173}{}{What goods do you receive from the caravans?}" Wallace: "{259}{}{Depends on where the caravan is from. We get shipments from many places... Servants from the Den, uranium from Broken Hills, and metal ore from Redding.}" The Chosen One: "{260}{}{What can you tell me about the Den?}" Wallace: "{265}{}{It's a... community to the west of here. We frequently purchase Servants from their traders. It's quite a rough place, from what I've heard.}" Wallace: '{266}{}{I'm sure a... Servant appropriator... such as yourself has a much more thorough knowledge of that place than I.}" (Vcwalace.msg) while New Reno buys them for prostitution, manual labor and even drug testing. They are one of the largest customers of the Slavers Guild, with the Jet project alone having consumed at least a hundred slaves during development.The Chosen One: "{863}{}{How much testing exactly?}" Myron: "{870}{myn126}{Hmmm...about a hundred slaves? Mostly heart attacks, cerebral hemorrhages, psychotic episodes...that sort of thing.}" The Chosen One: "{871}{}{Are you insane? You killed a hundred human beings just for drug testing?!}" Myron: "{880}{myn127}{Well, not on purpose. I mean, slaves are expensive. Still, we made the money back in the first few months, so the Mordino Family wasn't too pissed at me.}" (NhMyron.msg) The primary opposition to the guild comes from the New California Republic and its anti-slavery lawsThe Chosen One: "{120}{}{What can you tell me about this town?}" Vortis: "{135}{}{New California Republic - nothing but temperance types and merchants. Got a bug about slavers and slavery, but what the hell, it makes my business.}" (Scvortis.msg) and the paramilitary outfit called the New California Republic Rangers. The latter are particularly difficult for the guild, as they continue to harass their operations, striking at slaving operations from hidden safehouses in the north, killing slavers and liberating slaves. As such, the guild constantly looks for ways to eliminate the opposition, or at least undermine their operations.The Chosen One: "{110}{}{I'm looking for work.}" Vortis: "{124}{}{Work? Well...there might be something. You ever hear of the New California Rangers?}" The Chosen One: "{125}{}{Yes.}" Vortis: "{147}{}{Well then, you should know some folks see them as a potential problem. It would be extremely useful if we had a map of their safe houses through the north - New Reno, Klamath, wherever. I'd be willing to pay, oh say, $500 for something like that. You think you could get that for me?}" (Scvortis.msg) Interactions with the player character * The player character can become a member of the guild by talking to Metzger and participating in slave runs as protection detail for slavers capturing tribals and nomads. The player character can participate in runs until they capture a total of 30 slaves. However, the counter is lowered by 2 for every slave killed, allowing the player character to participate in them indefinitely, as long as they don't go over 30 or drop below 0. * Metzger rules the Den and has to be interacted with to get Vic out. The player character can also sell some of their followers to him or kill him to allow the more peaceful, upstanding elements of the Den to take over. Appearances The Slaver's Guild appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes This faction, "Slavers Guild," is misspelled "Slaver's Guild" throughout the game files. Gallery Fo2_Slavers_guild_sign.png Category:Post-War businesses Category:Den Category:Fallout 2 factions pl:Gildia Łowców Niewolników ru:Гильдия работорговцев uk:Гільдія работоргівців zh:Slaver's Guild